Generally, motion simulators provide dynamic changes to fit in a virtual environment controlled by a computer, thereby allowing a user to feel movement in virtual reality as if it were real movement, and may not only be used for flight simulation or driving simulation but have also recently been used as simulators for a three-dimensional experience in games or movie theaters.
Motion simulators perform a three-dimensional motion through a combination of a rectilinear motion and a rotary motion. A motion of an object is formed by a combination of rectilinear motions in a forward-backward direction (on a z axis), a left-right direction (on an x axis), and an up-down direction (on a y axis) and rotary motions of rolling rotation about the z axis, pitching rotation about the x axis, and yawing rotation about the y axis.
As a general simulator, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0932231 discloses a motion base for a virtual reality motion simulator. The simulator, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a supporting frame 10, an operating frame 12, a central pivot joint 13, a horizontal actuator 14, a first vertical actuator 15, and a second vertical actuator 16 to perform a rotary motion with three degrees of freedom around the central joint 13.
In the simulator, a rotary motion is applied to the operating frame 12 due to a vertical motion of rods 15-3 and 16-3 by driving one of the first vertical actuator 15 and the second vertical actuator 16 and a rotary motion is applied to the operation frame 12 due to a horizontal motion of a rod 14-3 by driving the horizontal actuator 14, thereby providing the rotary motion with three degrees of freedom. Reference numerals 14-1, 14-2, 15-1, 15-2, 16-1, and 16-2 (not described) designate end joints, and reference numerals 14-4, 15-4, and 16-4 (not described) designate cylinders.
Due to severe oscillation which occurs during rapid movement, the general simulator decreases in stability of an apparatus and a user may feel uncomfortable, thereby undermining the reliability of a product.